


限定不良

by L_Uranus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Uranus/pseuds/L_Uranus
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	限定不良

*  
新西兰最令人神往的地方就是富家人的房子都靠海。  
还正处乍暖还寒时候，三月夜里的奔走的风依旧凛冽。  
呼出的气息还会凝结成雾，顺着拉长的路灯光晕翩然升起幻化为蝶，再悄然栖息于行人的睫。  
月的位置降落得很靠下，城市还未完全熄灭，远处的霓虹融为一片暖光攀上夜空，假扮成地面上月亮的巨大倒影。  
凌晨两点的街道没什么人，偶尔会有风呼啸而过，卷来丝丝缕缕鲁冰花的甜味。  
吕焕雄皱了皱冻红的鼻尖，把手揣进兜里和孙东柱并排走着。  
夜总是沉寂静谧而美好，仿佛黑色的帷幕会吸走所有的光和热，所以狂欢的人们擅长把放纵和喧嚣尽数关进密闭的空间里。  
“好冷。”孙东柱缩了缩脖子，低声嘟囔着，“哥，还要多久才能到。”  
“累了？”  
“倒也没有。”  
孙东柱紧了紧身上的牛仔衣，却又不怕冷似的深吸了一口夹带着海风的空气，这下刺激得手指也缩成一团了。  
吸粉似的。  
吕焕雄侧着头盯着孙东柱略微狰狞的表情傻乐了一会儿，顿了顿又吐出一句特欠扁的“活该”。  
他摸了摸口袋，掏出一包已拆封的AURA，捏了一根叼在嘴里，剩下的被他举着在孙东柱面前晃了晃。  
“要吗？薄荷味的。”  
孙东柱嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。  
“别了吧，抽烟不好。”  
吕焕雄顺手把烟剩下的烟收进兜里，低头嗤笑一声。  
“我又不是金建学，你在我面前又装什么纯。”  
孙东柱用高冷矜贵的眼刀剜了吕焕雄一眼，闭紧了嘴巴明显是不想回答这个问题。吕焕雄若有所思地歪头去瞅孙东柱。  
“怎么，人家追你你没告诉他自己有对象啊？”  
“你不是也没告诉金英助哥吗？”  
吕焕雄把烟嘴咬出牙痕的烟又放了回去。  
“我才没你那么怂。那天我和英助哥讲我有在和你谈恋爱，可是他偏不相信，还嘲笑我说我就是因为不想谈恋爱才拿你诓他。”  
“哈，自以为是的家伙。”  
两个人沉默地走了一会，孙东柱却又忽然开口。  
“吕焕雄，你觉不觉得这特别像我们高中逃课的时候。”  
“高中？”  
-  
高中时候吕焕雄早已定了要走艺人这条路，虽然总是喜欢逃课翘掉晚自习出去玩，成绩却漂亮得放肆，一直保得住舞蹈首席的位置。  
而孙东柱却不一样了。  
当年的孙东柱还是个目标不明确没有好好思考人生努力学习的乖孩子，喜欢刻苦读书，成绩却不长眼似的不尽如人意。  
分班成绩发下来那天他趁晚饭时间晃荡出校园思考人生，晃着晃着便过了宵禁时间。  
本想着给孙东明打电话让他出来接他，结果一摸口袋才发现没拿手机。  
真衰啊。  
门卫大爷太凶，躲了门卫躲了老师还要接受宿管大妈的审问和爱心教育，倒不如在街边溜达一晚上。  
突然一辆摩托停在他面前，孙东柱吓得后退两步。  
超小的一个人骑在巨大的摩托车上，头盔遮的看不到脸，却又拽的跟什么似的。  
那人把安全帽抬了抬。  
“来，上车，哥带你去玩。”  
这个声音他熟悉，记得在校庆上这个人表演节目时候唱跳都很出色，是高他一级的学长，叫吕焕雄。  
“你怎么认得我？”  
“我们班女生天天念叨楼下有个漂亮得令人嫉妒的学弟，我还真害怕哪天你被她们抢了去。”  
孙东柱就这样被拐走了，他戴了吕焕雄的帽子坐在吕焕雄的后座搂上他的腰，才发现他的腰细得过分。  
-  
“你当时可怜兮兮得像只被人抛弃的小流浪狗似的。”  
孙东柱嘴巴嘟起来。  
“哪里有像我这么漂亮的小流浪狗。”  
吕焕雄微微踮起脚揉了揉孙东柱卷曲的头发，叹了口气。  
“你当时个子和我差不多高，结果忽然就背叛了我偷偷长高了这么多，太伤心了。”  
孙东柱在原地愣了一会儿，猛地笑出了声。

*  
没步行多久便到了酒吧。  
倒也不是什么充斥着电音蹦迪的娱乐场所，而是个装修还算雅致的小酒馆。  
酒馆却也不是真的破旧，而是连着新建成的复古酒店的门面。也刻意做旧，被小彩灯装饰着，慵懒且随意。  
空气中还弥散着老式唱片机咿咿呀呀唱出的古典音乐，唱针在唱片上不知疲倦地一圈圈转动摩擦，记载下古老岁月年轮的慢时光。  
“还以为你要带我去蹦迪，切，真没劲。”  
“到了这个年纪就要学会养生知道吗？”  
吕焕雄顺手拿了酒保递过来的威士忌酸抿了一口，燃烧的火焰味道跳跃在舌尖上，让他不禁皱起了眉。  
“神他妈'生命之水'。”  
孙东柱忍住笑意敲了敲吧台，朝酒保要了一杯玛格丽特。  
“啧，你可真精致。”  
“我还年轻。”  
吕焕雄朝着孙东柱看不到的方向翻了个白眼，有仰头灌下一口所谓“生命之水”。  
“你先自己喝着，我去那边跳舞。”  
孙东柱看着吕焕雄举着杯子，半褪下外套，晃进了没什么人的舞池。  
“您的玛格丽特。”  
孙东柱戳了戳别在杯口色泽鲜艳的青柠，端起杯子品了一口，眯着眼睛在舞池中锁定和陌生人相对而立肆意摇晃的那个人，眼神变得深沉，微微坐直身子。  
一曲终了，吕焕雄将杯子中最后一点液体倒入喉中，还未来得及转身，身体却忽然被一股蛮力扳了过来，紧接着被抵在舞池的墙角。  
迎面对上的是孙东柱夹杂着血丝的双眼，不知道是因为酒馆太过灼热的温度还是杯中度数太过诱人的鸡尾酒。  
孙东柱神情专注地向前逼近，近到吕焕雄可以感受到像小猫一样、扑在他唇上麻酥酥的夹杂着热气的鼻息。  
再靠近一点便是可以接吻的距离，吕焕雄却忽然抽出一根手指抵上了孙东柱凑近的唇，清明的眼睛掺杂着笑意。  
他的小朋友原本清冷专注地神情忽然愣怔了一下，接着他看到羞涩和愠怒掺杂着涌上耳尖，染成欲说还休的赭红。  
吕焕雄感受到落在他食指上柔软湿润的触感，一带而过的温热感觉不知是不是小猫蜻蜓点水的舌尖的触碰，让吕焕雄的全身像通了电一般。  
吕焕雄忽然有些喘不过气。  
他向后微微退开一些距离，慵懒却摄魂的眼睛还是那样戏谑地弯着，直勾勾地盯着孙东柱逐渐绯红的脸颊。  
“是被我迷住了？”  
-  
“是被我迷住了？”  
这让孙东柱想起吕焕雄第一次带他走的那晚，也是他人生中第一次去的酒吧的那晚。  
吕焕雄把巨大的摩托停在后院里，拔了钥匙扯过孙东柱的手从侧门溜进酒吧内部。  
吕焕雄不停歇地和后台一个个熟人打着招呼，一边朝他手里塞了一杯冰镇的气泡水。  
“你在这里乖乖呆着，我唱完歌就回来。”  
孙东柱看着杯中淡黄色慢吞吞冒着气泡的清澈液体，不自觉地皱了皱眉。  
而吕焕雄仿佛读懂了他的心思。  
“你是个乖孩子，还未成年，不能喝酒。”  
吕焕雄不管不顾身后孙东柱沉默的抗议，找来一套带铆钉的皮衣披上便上了台，破洞牛仔裤把他的大腿箍得很紧，隐隐约约可以看出肌肉的轮廓。  
舞台上方的灯光也是忽忽闪闪很昏暗的模样，话筒拿起来的时候还要命地响动着刺耳的电流音。  
孙东柱的目光定格住舞台上光线来源的出口——是吕焕雄笼罩着一层光的侧脸。  
贝斯手拨响了弦，吕焕雄拔下支架上的话筒，酒吧的镭光灯便沉浸在四处弥漫的酒精气味中，喝醉般地摇头晃尾地摆动着把舞池的每个角落照得恍若白昼。  
衣着暴露的人们举着杯子在忽明忽暗的灯光中摇头晃脑，肆意的黑色眼线轻佻地上翘，隐入凌乱发丝遮掩下的阴影。  
震天的音乐打碟声在以粉碎耳膜为目的拼命吵闹着，仿佛要震出社畜们白天上班脑子中堆积的所有烦恼。  
孙东柱的眼睛一刻不停地粘在舞台上的发光体身上，那人正随着音乐摇摆身体，飙高音的时候微微扬起的侧脸很锋利。  
摇摆的是身体，迷醉的是灵魂。抚摸的是琴弦，甩掉的是风尘。  
孙东柱觉得自己要溺亡了。  
最后一个音符落下的时候他还沉潜在光与声的余韵。  
吕焕雄喘着粗气跳下台来，扔掉了绑在手上耍帅的绷带，朝孙东柱眨眨眼睛。  
头发被固定的很张扬，下巴扬起的角度依旧很凌厉。  
“怎么样，你哥帅吧。”  
孙东柱回过神来，握紧了手里的高脚杯，挑衅般地冲吕焕雄挑了挑眉。  
“也就一般般吧。”  
臭拽的模样不知道的人还会以为他手里端着的是香槟，而不是什么气泡水。  
而后他有些使坏地凑近吕焕雄的耳朵，哈气痒痒铺在那人的耳畔，“你都不知道你顶胯的时候有多诱人。”  
吕焕雄惊讶地张大嘴巴，脸不可思议地红了。  
他掩饰地夺过孙东柱手里的杯子猛灌下一大口冰凉的液体，企图润润有些嘶哑的喉咙。  
明明没有酒精，他却觉得自己醉了。

那夜吕焕雄和孙东柱住在了酒吧杂乱的仓库间。  
孙东柱只记得，昏暗的灯光下，吕焕雄懒散地半张着迷离的眼睛靠在床头，酒滴顺着尖锐的喉结向下淌，脖子仰的方向很靠后。  
黑色的眼线晕染开了，连成眼尾妩媚的扇形。  
是意醉情迷，睫毛贴在一起煽动，两副肉体交叠着在爱潮中沉沉浮浮，碰撞翻滚出淫靡之声。  
孙东柱的意识沦为一片混乱，他不记得什么东西，却只顾眯着眼睛抱紧怀中的人，贯彻那人的时候很彻底，挤压出一串泡沫般的吟语，忽而就觉得自己也醉了。  
直到第二天他头痛欲裂地在仓库间发现自己赤身裸体地醒来。  
-  
孙东柱盯着吕焕雄的脸傻笑起来，吕焕雄趁他愣神的片刻把他从身前推开。  
他还是点燃了那支烟嘴被咬出牙痕的AURA，猛吸一口，夹在指尖感受零星烟灰掉落燃起的温度。  
吕焕雄透过吞吐的烟描摹孙东柱的眉眼，一瞬间好像明白了所谓又纯又欲的定义。  
孙东柱挨过来意欲夺走吕焕雄的烟，吕焕雄有些不耐地打掉孙东柱伸来的手。  
“小孩子少抽烟才对。”  
孙东柱凑上前小心地吻他的唇，唇峰相抵的片刻将吕焕雄嘴里烟毫不客气地渡进自己嘴里。  
吕焕雄抬起头干笑一声。  
“我总觉得是我把你这个乖小孩带坏了。”  
“胡说。走，和我去洗漱室。”

*  
孙东柱把吕焕雄禁锢在洗手台前。  
洗漱室门口还被孙东柱使坏地挂上了“正在维修”的牌子。  
吕焕雄慢悠悠地把烟抽完才用力掐灭在水池里，孙东柱则双手搂着吕焕雄的细腰，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那人立体完美的侧脸。  
吕焕雄抬手点着孙东柱的额头，把他逼退在墙边，一只手若有若无地攀上他的肩膀，踮起脚尖在他唇边落下一个似咬非咬触发痛觉的吻。  
“你都不知道你当年端着气泡水一脸高贵的样子有多欠操。”  
孙东柱伺机抓住吕焕雄的双手翻了个身，换吕焕雄被牢牢压在瓷砖墙上。  
扎在裤腰的衣服被撩了起来，一截腰线和墙壁完美契合，冻得吕焕雄瑟缩了一下。  
“谁操谁还不一定呢。”  
手顺着裤腰探进去，挑开了皮带，解救处那潜伏沉睡的一团，还无耻地用指尖轻轻弹了弹。  
吕焕雄微微低头抵在孙东柱的胸口，嘴里发出一声解脱般低不可闻的叹息音。  
孙东柱的手游移到吕焕雄的身后，沾了玛格丽特的手指粘粘地抵在吕焕雄的后口，他感受到了吕焕雄下意识绷紧的臀。  
“哥，放松点。”  
不知是哪个水龙头坏了，水声时断时续地鼓动流淌着。  
天气也不知做了什么孽，木制的窗户被忽而吹开，冷风便纠缠着席卷而来。  
孙东柱专注而动情地轻声唤着吕焕雄的名字。  
“焕雄。”  
吕焕雄一拳锤在孙东柱的肩头，力度却像是在撒娇。  
“说了要叫我哥。”  
“切，一点威胁力也没有。”  
窗棂不要命地左右摇摆，风儿夸张地卷起海浪涌上高空，然后，“啪”，破碎在礁石里。  
微凉的风拂过孙东柱的脸颊，他又抑制不住地深吸一口气，味道像甜丝丝的薄荷糖。  
也像无数个和吕焕雄逃课的夜晚，那人用摩托车载着他在空无一人的街道上飞驰。  
他伸手去抓潜伏在暗夜中舞动的萤火虫，吕焕雄微微转过身，眼中拨出笑意。  
孙东柱收紧了胳膊，把怀里的人又抱紧了些。指腹停留在穴口探索，感受着脉搏的跳动和升温的烧灼。  
不再是在小树林里遮遮掩掩的约会，教导主任手灯照过来的时候还要拼命捂紧嘴巴。  
于是吕焕雄呼之欲出的气息就被阻隔在温热的掌心镶嵌的纹路，却还是抑制不住地喘，像濒死的呼吸过度症患者。  
孙东柱便放肆地舔一舔吕焕雄的眼角，泪水从舌尖划过，烫人的温度齁咸的味道，轨迹却像坠落的彗星。  
孙东柱受刺激般地把手指又向前顶了一顶。  
怀中的人或是怕痛，空出一只手去抓孙东柱搂在他腰间的手掌，像是拼尽力气去够最后一棵救命稻草。  
手指相握的瞬间连通记忆的脉络，就像他们无数次在深夜牵着手在大街上奔跑的那样，不要命地抵抗着迎面而来的风刮得喉口涌出阵阵血腥，仿佛一对亡命天涯的恋人。  
“你笑起来的样子太好看，我才舍不得放你走。”  
指节被灼热的腔穴包绕的时候，连带着整个人都要燃起来了，孙东柱却依旧玩味地搅动着。  
“靠，你快点进来。”  
“要不，去房间吧。”

*  
孙东柱拉着吕焕雄去了酒店的顶层房间。  
硕大的落地窗映着窗外的灯火，仿佛是来自另一个世界的花火。于是抬头是天堂，低头便是凡间。  
孙东柱直接把吕焕雄禁锢在落地窗前。  
海风从窗帘后溜出来，撩拨着空气中的情愫因子，旋转着弥漫了所有角落。  
凌晨三点的街道上已没有什么人。  
悲欢离合都藏在灯影里。潮涨潮落，亲吻声被海风吞噬，拥抱被路灯拉长，记忆被搁浅的银白的沙滩上。  
直到，灯影融进月色里。  
如果此刻有人往楼上眺望，便会看到一个赤身裸体的背影。  
从这么高的地方坠落，甚至都不会听到风声。  
倾泻的情绪破碎在喉结，滚动着切割出缠绵的音节，却再次被亲吻吞噬。  
黑暗的环境中，听觉便格外灵敏，孙东柱能听到二人紧贴在一起的心跳。  
跳动的心脏射出的血液叫嚣的是庸俗，却又藏着不甘平凡的孤勇。  
液体被揉进吕焕雄灼烧的柔软腔室，细密的吻如蜻蜓点水般降落在他的肩颈，孙东柱伸手环吕焕雄的细滑的腿。  
呼吸早已乱了分寸，吕焕雄一条腿缠上孙东柱的腰，趾尖轻点，重量落入孙东柱的臂弯。  
于是，长驱直入，隐处撕裂的疼痛却又夹杂着快感汇成一股激烈的电流逼进大脑。  
窗外流光溢彩的霓虹灯融化了，透过落地窗映入吕焕雄小鹿般的眸子，再幻化成两行滚烫的热泪流淌出来。  
滚动的喉结酝酿着他波涛汹涌的情绪，耳骨被孙东柱含在嘴里吮吸引得他浑身阵阵战栗，终于那些连接成串被嚼碎的音节，还是抵抗不住强烈的撞击而迸发出来。  
声音好像又都被淹没在了亲吻中，吕焕雄感受着孙东柱的在亢奋地战栗。  
撞击的力度仿佛要贯穿他的灵魂深处，让他的灵魂和肉体分崩离析。  
水声中盛满的尽是淫秽，把波涛和风声都盖住。  
纷杂的水声却又在耳边退化为低不可闻的分贝，嘈杂的寂寥中他听到有人在耳边低吟，他说，“焕雄，你只属于我。”  
恍惚间，他仿佛听到了雪花坠地砸出的声响。

*  
吕焕雄趴在床上睡着了。  
嘴巴微微张着，晶莹的泪顺着鼻尖淌下，泪水也不知是汗水糊了满脸，腮边的红还未褪去。  
被子盖住了大片裸露的脊背，却依旧盖不住那些放肆地爱痕。  
飘窗忘记关了，风声凛冽卷起白色的纱，吹碎了插在花瓶中的鲁冰花。  
孙东柱给睡梦中的人掖了掖被角，忽然感受到了生命消逝的窒息感。  
他定定地看着吕焕雄安静的侧脸。  
“我只做你的限定不良。”

END.


End file.
